legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 14
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 14: Secret Admirer Axel, Krow, and James arrived back at HQ, but the 16 are still on their mission. Brandon: So, you've picked up a friend, eh Krow? James: Let me introduce myself, I'm James Dracule, at your service. (holding out his hand) Brandon (shaking his hand): I've heard good things about you. I'm Brandon Drake, the VU Representative. James: I'm willing to help you guys as long as I have to. Brandon: Thank you, we appreciate it. Kara, I need you to give this man a room. Kara: Sir, It'll be done immediately. (she takes his things and brings him to room) Here you are, one of the best rooms in the house. James: Thank you, miss. Kara: My name is Kara. James: Nice to meet you. I'm.... Kara: James Dracule, the father of all vampires. James: Well, I see you know me already. Kara: Sorry, it's just, I've read a lot of things about you. My favorite reading was the story of your fight with Van Helsing. James: Um, thank you. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my room set up. Kara: Right, enjoy your stay, sir. (she leaves) James (thinking): That girl was jumpy. She kind of freaks me out. Krow and Axel Axel: Well, we're back here again. Krow: Yea, it's always pretty boring right now. Axel: We'll find some work. We probably won't be bored for long. Krow: Yea, it's just the wait until then that kills me. Axel: Do you want to go out for lunch? Krow: Yea that sounds.... Hey, I know what you're doing. I already said I don't want to date you. Axel: No, it's not a date. I just thought you might want something to eat. Krow: No strings attached? Axel: None. Krow: Let's go then! (he and Axel leave for downtown) The 16 Marissa and her squad are almost at the protesting building, and most of her men have taken hits. Marissa: Just stand and fight! We need to make it to that building! Roseline: Alright, ma'am. The team moves up, getting shot and yelled at. Marissa (thinking): I hope Jessie is doing better than us. Krow and Axel Right before they reach the restaurant, the two see vampires harassing some human teenagers. Vampire 1: I bet these kids will taste great. Vampire 2: Yea, I haven't eaten in weeks. Krow: Then, I guess you're going to die on an empty stomach. (he pulls out his sword) Axel: Yea, we won't allow you to kill those teens. Vampire 2: You made a big mistake. (he pulls out a sword as well) The four go at it. Krow kills them both, but not before one brutally injures Axel and one cuts Krow in the left kneecap. Krow: Go now, kids, go home! The kids run and Krow picks up Axel, carrying her to an abandoned building. Krow: Axel, are you okay. Can you hear me? Axel is out cold. Krow: Dammit, speak to me! (he gets out a blood pack) You need to drink this. Axel, still kind of groggy, brings out her fangs. Krow lets her drink the blood pack and lets her lie down afterward. Krow sits in a corner, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Axel crawls to his side and sits next to him. Krow: Thank god you're okay. I thought you might not make it. Axel: It would take a lot more than that to kill me. Krow: I don't think I can get up again. When I was carrying you, my leg broke and there's no way we can go out in public with me like this; we'd be sitting ducks. Axel: So, what do we do now? Krow: Sit here, wait for the guys to come, or I can attempt to feed, which isn't an option. Axel: How about my blood, wouldn't that heal you? Krow: Yes, but I don't want to do it. Axel: Come on, you saved my life, let me help you. Krow: No, I refuse, even if you give me permission. Axel: What if I gave you an order? Krow (a tear falling down the side of his face): You don't get it do you? I don't want to use you. It's not my style. Axel: So, you do care about me? Krow: Of course. Axel: In a way that I'm hoping? Krow (thinking): Do I love her? I'm not sure, but what should I do? The hell with it, I'll give it a try. Axel: Hello? Krow kisses her passionately, surprising her. Axel: Wow, didn't see that one coming. What changed? Krow: I don't feel like going into detail, I just want you to know that I'm willing to try this. Axel: Thank you! (she hugs him, also kneeing him in the groin) Krow: You're welcome, just get off of my crotch. Axel: Right, sorry. (she gets off of him) Krow: Well, at least while we're waiting, we're in good company. Axel: You still won't drink my blood? Krow: Nope, I refuse. Axel: Fine, I guess we better get comfortable then. (she lies her head on his lap) Krow: Alright, I guess I'm fine with that. James He walks out of his room and heads to the mess hall. He doesn't get anything to eat, but he gets some coffee. Kara (walking in): Hello again, sir. James (swallowing the hot coffee): Hello again, ma'am. Kara: How is your room? Everything to your liking? James: Yes, it's quite nice, thank you. Kara: I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some questions. James: Everyone does. Okay, so what are they? Kara: What was it like living back then? James: Everyone thought you were evil because you were a vampire, the towns were slow, but peaceful. I enjoyed life back then, compared to now. Kara: You'd rather be living back then? James: Yup, because no one hunted me back then, except Helsing of course. He took time to learn about me, though. Kara: Have you ever fought in any wars? James: No, I consider them to be pointless and irritating. Kara: What is your favorite hobby? James (giving her a look): I can see you have a lot of questions. How about I talk to you later and answer more? I have things to do. Kara: I'm sorry, I'm just really interested in you. You have such an interesting history. James: No, no, I understand. I still need space, though. Kara: Before you go, is there anything I can do for you? James: No, thank you. I'll be on my way. (he walks away) Kara (thinking): Yup, he's even cooler than I imagined. James (thinking): She's even weirder than I thought. Brandon: James, we've got a distress call from town center. It's the 16, they're in trouble. I can't find Krow, either. James: You find Krow, I'll go help out the 16. Brandon: Alright. The 16 Marissa: Dammit! We can't hold off much longer. To be continued...